


夏威夷的风与月 05 END

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	夏威夷的风与月 05 END

当岳明辉见到卜凡时，他是惊慌的。他自己都没有想好要如何对待腹中的新生命，更不要提卜凡这个愣头青。年轻人好看的桃心嘴开开合合，说出的却是幼稚到他不忍戳穿的无稽话语。  
岳明辉眼眶发热，掌心冰凉。他如同捉住浮木一般紧紧靠着身后老旧的讲台，以沉默同卜凡对峙。搂着教案的人苍白，消瘦，努力挺直脊背，像一柄坚硬而锋利的匕首，漠然的神情狠狠撕裂卜凡的心。  
如果卜凡没有冲动上头，他就会发现面前抿着嘴，充满防备姿态的岳明辉，也是脆弱的，不知如何是好的小月。那曾经抚摸过卜凡肌肤的指尖已经被教案的纸边划破，那么软，那么容易受伤，连一张薄薄的纸都能带给他疼痛。  
可是卜凡没有发现被殷红浸透的小小一角。他只是转过身去，离开了破破烂烂的教室。

在卜凡转身的一刹那，岳明辉垂下头，连一个目送都吝啬。他神经质地将渗着血珠的指尖放进嘴里，牙齿轻咬着伤口，刺激更多的血液流出来，铁锈气息占据口腔。估计这么一来二去，卜凡短时间内应该是不会再来找他了。村里已不能久留，要是以前，辗转于各个地方是非常简单的事，在哪里做婊子不是做。可是现在，他有了顾虑，他不是独自一个人，他承担着另一个生命的责任。起码现在他还留着这个孩子，出于一种不知名的，反复掂量的犹豫。  
岳明辉摸上自己的小腹，依旧平坦，很难想象一个小小的胚胎正在他体内成长，更难想象这团丁点儿大的组织经过漫长的月份会呱呱坠地，成为一个会呼吸，会哭会笑，会流口水吐泡泡的小婴儿。  
新生命所具有的希望，光明，无限可能，都是岳明辉从来不敢肖想的。他因此恐惧着，恐惧而期待。

村庄里并不同城市一般，夜里依旧繁华喧闹。大多数村民依旧保持着古老农耕时代传承的作息，早睡早起，夜晚里总是寂静到让人心里发慌。岳明辉自然随着村落的时间，早早躺上床，却怎么也睡不着。乡下的天空澄澈，晴朗，没有五颜六色的光的污染，圆圆的月牙儿如同陈设在墨蓝绸缎上的顶好白玉，慈祥地注视着村庄。  
夏夜熏风伴着虫鸣拂过岳明辉的睫毛，他向窗边挪了挪，试图将自己浸泡在皎洁银辉中，又搂着一团小毯子当做抱枕，才肯慢慢合眼，企图依托月光来抚慰紧绷的神经。  
半梦半醒之间，岳明辉被突如其来的声响拉回意识。他坐起来，发现不远处，家家户户都亮起了灯，许多人影在来回跑动。正当他穿鞋想要出门一探究竟时，急促的拍门声骤雨般传来，粗嘎男声带来了一个不幸的消息：  
“岳老师！岳老师！快醒醒！村东头老何家里死人了！”

等岳明辉到了何家，天已经蒙蒙亮了。隔着里三层外三层的人群，撕心裂肺的嚎哭远远便传来。岳明辉站在人墙外，他个子高，能隐约看见一些院里的情形。老何跪在井旁，平日里挺胸抬头，爱说爱笑的男人仿佛一夜之间佝偻下去，一声声野兽般的嘶哑哭喊教围观者鼻酸。男人们紧闭着嘴，如同山石，女人们掩面而泣，乱糟糟的头发被泪水粘在面颊上。  
岳明辉站着，觉得夜里温度太低，这风吹得他有些发冷。他攥紧匆忙披上的外套，努力压下胃里翻腾的感觉。

他刚到村里时，给老师住的屋子还没拾掇好，于是老何就主动邀请他来家里凑合几宿。老何的媳妇儿脸上总是带着温温和和的笑，不像有些泼辣姑娘嘴皮子伶俐，倒也十分宽厚热心，做事麻溜得很。  
老何闲下来时，就喜欢拉着岳明辉喝酒，岳明辉咧着嘴，说他胃不好，喝不得，老何也就不再坚持，喝酒只是噱头，他只是想有个人聊聊天。酒酣耳热，老何提到三年前自己被拐走的独子，细纹堆积的眼角总是一片湿润。最开始时，夫妇俩想尽一切办法，全力以赴地寻找儿子的踪迹，可随着时间的推移，希望越来越渺茫，夫妇俩家里还有老人要照料，田里的事也不能荒废，寻找儿子的事便渐渐被搁置了。  
每当这时，岳明辉总想说些什么话来宽慰老何，却又觉得说什么都是无用。如同现在，面对妻子自杀离世的老何，岳明辉也不知道该如何说，如何做。

警方的到来打破了凝滞的压抑氛围，人群渐渐散去，只留下一些人了解情况以及协助打捞尸体，陪伴家属等。岳明辉没走，因为几个村民担心警方草草了事，他们需要一个相对中立的第三方来监督与作证。  
随着太阳的升起，事情渐渐明了。一星期前，老何夫妇俩得到消息，凌江一带似乎有他们儿子的踪迹。夫妇俩连夜赶去，可希望又一次落空，老何媳妇受不了反反复复的刺激，回来第二天就跳井了。

凌江，又是凌江。  
岳明辉死命掐住自己的手心，这两个字一瞬间又将他拖回到令人窒息，黏腻，黑暗，充斥无边无尽肮脏欲望的地狱。他浑身发抖，条件反射般进入应激状态，难以用言语形容的恶心与害怕如同软体动物般缓慢包覆住心脏，以他的绝望为食，啃噬他直到他化为灰烬。  
老何夫妇的儿子会有何种经历，岳明辉能猜个八九不离十。他太熟悉，太清楚，太了解那儿是个什么地方，藏匿着怎样张牙舞爪，怎样惊人的罪恶。他几乎要折了半条命才逃出来，有多少具尸体在泥下为他的脱逃而艳羡嫉妒。

直到中午，岳明辉才回到屋子。他躺在床上，室内室外一片燥热，而他却如坠冰窟。他一生都扯不掉的阴影依旧盘附在角落，虎视眈眈，在国内的每一片土地上，向孩子们伸出沾满血腥的手。  
那地方会吃人。  
那地方会吃人。  
恍惚间，老何媳妇盖着白布的样子和村里孩子奔跑嬉闹的场景在脑内不停交错旋转。岳明辉咬破了嘴唇，伸手去摸时，才发现自己早已泪流满面。

当晚，岳明辉打开许久未用的手机，拨出了他以为也许今后再也不需要的号码。  
“我要回去。”  
“好。”

电话这头的李振洋不咸不淡地应了，转头就朝难得休假，咬着棒棒糖的小明星李英超大声嚷嚷。  
“你岳妈妈要回来了，赶紧的，收拾屋子去。”  
李英超抬起头瞪大眼睛，满脸不可置信。“房间里明明全是你的东西，怎么回事儿啊李振洋儿！“  
“嘿，我看你最近就是缺少爱的教育。那大糖罐子不是你的？那成堆的手办盒不是你的？那好几箱没拆的书不是你的？那……”  
李振洋站起身来，作势要去捉小没良心李英超。漂亮少年在不大的房间内躲闪，两人没一会儿就闹作一团。  
窗上挂的玻璃风铃叮叮当当地响，白云慢悠悠地从蓝天卷过。

卜凡出院后就被学校与家里双双夹击，提溜去办公室里进行了三小时的促膝长谈。母亲的泪水，父亲的叹息与师长的苦口婆心，字字句句都教他愧疚。一九二的大个子悄悄在背后绞着手指，保送名额，未来，训练与岳明辉在他心中的天平反复称量。面对母亲殷切含泪的眼，在一众注视下，卜凡开口，迟疑着作出了保证。  
“我会好好训练的。”  
母亲啜泣着拥抱她即将成年的儿子，父亲欣慰的拍拍他的肩头，卜凡微笑着回应，目光却掠过办公室里的白炽灯，看向远处浓艳的晚霞。  
未来和岳明辉，他都要。

即使是在严加看管的情况下，卜凡也能找出空档，去夏威夷街找舅舅套话。此举实属无奈，李振洋早就不在学校了，李英超又整日行踪不定，虽然去找舅舅增加了被家里知晓的风险，但为了岳明辉，值得一试。  
卜凡走进冷冷清清的大厅，不是营业的时候，连灯也懒得开。那个只见过几次的阿姨依旧坐在前台，涂着鲜红甲油的手指拈着一根细细的女士香烟。她抬抬眼皮，见是卜凡，吸了口烟，嘴里咕哝着什么。  
“那个……”  
“小月早就走了，我不是说过了吗。”  
“还是说，”那双充血的眼意有所指地打量年轻人的下半身，”你来找乐子的。“  
卜凡擦了擦额上的汗，看了看周围，说：”我是来找我舅舅的。“  
“你舅舅？他也走了，就前两天。不知道上哪儿去了。“她努努嘴，厚厚廉价口红裹住的嘴唇干裂起皮，”看那边，柱子旁，他连工牌都撤了。“  
卜凡走近，一排照片里明晃晃的空缺太过扎眼。他掏出手机，试图在通讯录里找出舅舅的电话，却一无所获。

回家的路上，卜凡发狠骑着自行车，链条吱吱嘎嘎发出巨大声响，一股怒气在胸膛内四处冲撞。那架可怜的自行车似乎随时都要散架，一旁的车辆都被这不要命的骑法惊到了，纷纷退让，而卜凡浑然不觉。  
在一个空荡荡的十字路口，卜凡错过了绿灯，只得急刹，喘着粗气瞪着跳动红色数字的交通显示屏。一旦停下，大腿的酸疼，太阳穴上血管的突突跳动，冒着热气的汗滴便一齐涌来，心头的无名火越烧越旺。眼见绿灯即将亮起，一辆车慢悠悠地挡住他的去路，卜凡要绕过去，车就前进一点，卜凡不动，它也不动，诚心与卜凡作对。  
正在气头上的卜凡把车一丢，就想去敲轿车的车窗。还没等他伸手，车窗缓缓降下，一双清澈明亮的眼露了出来。  
李英超看着呆住的卜凡，露出电视广告里的招牌笑容，清爽，无害。  
“岳叔有话要我带给你。”  
还没来得及卸妆，只是换回平常衣服的漂亮少年拉开车门，挥挥手示意，车就开走了。他正了正头上的帽子，环顾四周，眼角粘上的水钻闪闪发亮。  
“我想吃冰淇淋。”李英超对上卜凡询问的眼神，弯下腰把自行车扶起来，“你走不走。”

卜凡推着车，李英超在一旁慢条斯理地舔着冰淇淋，指甲上也粘了亮晶晶的水钻，总让卜凡想起岳明辉眼里朦朦胧胧的水光。  
“小月……岳明辉他……要你带什么话？”卜凡不自觉地抓紧刚买的汽水，冰冷水珠打湿他的指缝。  
李英超压了压帽檐，吃掉最后一口蛋筒，把包装纸搓成一团扔进垃圾桶，又在裤子上擦了擦手，十分嫌弃地把眼角的水钻抠掉，不去看卜凡如同大型犬一般期待的目光。  
”他说，等你能自己做主了，能养他了，再去找他。“李英超清了清嗓子，一本正经地学岳明辉的口气说话。  
“就，就这些？”卜凡抿抿嘴，比起这些话，明明还有更重要的话值得说。  
“没了，就这些。”李英超转了转眼睛，耸耸肩，假装要走，“爱信不信。”  
卜凡赶紧捉住李英超的手腕，又迅速放开，在少年人纤细而白的手臂上留下水渍。  
“那孩子他打算怎么办？”  
漂亮少年脸上的轻松一瞬间消失了，他转过身子，直视卜凡，眼底锋芒寒光乍现，却又带着如晨雾般淡淡的悲哀。  
“流掉了。那个孩子没有了。”  
他平静地说着这件事，微凉的晚风吹来，撩动李英超的发梢。  
卜凡僵住了，这一切的一切似乎是三流作家笔下的拙劣闹剧。不久之前他才被告知有一个孩子存在，不管事实如何，他都认定这是他的孩子，岳明辉的孩子就是他的孩子，现在李英超轻飘飘的两句话就全盘推翻了他的设想与规划。他还没准备好去做一个父亲，就已经被残忍告知失去了这个资格。  
李英超沉默了一会儿，似乎是在为说出这个消息而感到抱歉。他拍了拍卜凡的肩膀，又像是要宽慰卜凡似的，再度开口。  
“我们会照顾好他的。”他顿了顿，“岳叔他，真心希望你好好打篮球，拿到保送资格，去上大学。”  
直到李英超远去，卜凡依旧站在原地，孤独的身影被昏黄路灯无限拉长。

老旧居民楼的某一扇窗突然打开，灯光透过窗纱洒出来。今天李英超倒是第一个回来的人。他先是在地上坐下，玩了会儿手机，又起身去厕所卸妆。正当他冲掉脸上的洗面奶泡泡时，门外传来响动，李振洋和岳明辉的声音传来。  
“老岳，今天内裙子真挺好看的，等你显怀了我就给你买去。”  
“嘛呢，你少来我跟你说，你要真买了就留你自个儿穿吧。”  
俩人一边叨叨叨，一边拎着大包小包进了屋。岳明辉进了厨房，李振洋还不依不饶要给小孩看今天那孕妇装，李英超抻着脖子看了眼手机，一脸嫌弃地跑去厨房帮忙了。

晚上，三个人倒在屋内唯一的大床垫上，李英超把岳妈妈搂在怀里，李振洋歪在一旁，举着手机跟他俩分享新闻。一盏小夜灯立在窗台，给他们涂抹上柔柔暖光。

第二年一月，卜凡得到了保送的资格。当他把那张薄薄的通知带回家时，母亲微笑着拥抱了他。他却不合时宜地想起那个夜晚，精疲力尽的他回到家，在母亲的怀抱里哭得像丢失了心爱之物的小孩。自那以后，他刻苦训练，整个人像蜕了层皮一样，努力而认真。卜凡的确不甘心，去找了好几次，每每都无功而返。岳明辉和李振洋仿佛在世界上蒸发了一样，在那个夏天突然地出现，如同飓风袭来，离开后却不留一丝痕迹。  
夏威夷街也破落了，市里成立了专门小组，在扫黄打非的铁拳整治下，现在的街道如同荒芜废墟，零零星星地带着苟延残喘的生气。唯一能提醒他那段似是而非的经历是真实存在的，只有人气不断水涨船高的李英超。当年咬着冰淇淋给他传话的漂亮少年如今是炙手可热的大明星，通告行程密密麻麻，曝光率无人能出其右。卜凡尝试着想要和李英超搭上话，可是疯狂的粉丝在一开始就把卜凡挤得远远的，别说联系了，靠近都是不可能的事。  
在离开长川去上大学之前，卜凡又一次到了西郊，岳明辉曾经住过的地方。那天也下了很大的雨，楼下卖花的老婆婆也不在了。他从一个中年女人手里买了黄玫瑰，窗户紧闭，但是玻璃瓶还在那儿。卜凡把花放在窗台上，在老旧楼梯上坐了一夜。  
要问卜凡在雨夜想了什么，卜凡会告诉你，他想了很多很多，但他同时也会告诉你，他什么都没有想。看着家家户户的灯一盏一盏灭掉是一种非常无聊，又不可多得的体验。他想起岳明辉屋子里青与灰的主色调，想起皇后乐队和詹姆斯的海报，想起岳明辉脸上过白的粉底，想起岳明辉贴着自己脊背的冰凉手掌，想起那个只存在于言语里的孩子。但他的记忆似乎都被雨水打湿模糊掉了，他在放空，以一种空洞的方式来给予自己一段时间完结的获得感。  
这个他只来过寥寥几次的地方，如同1984里店铺二楼的小屋，是黑白灰的高压世界里唯一的温暖色彩。  
岳明辉是否真的会来找他？这种无意义的问题不在卜凡的思考范围内，就如同他从来都认为岳明辉的孩子是他的。他执拗地相信彼此交付出的真心最终会带领他们重逢。

一年过去，两年过去，三年过去。卜凡的大学生活被无数新的，嘈杂的，琐碎的事情填满。他适应不同的环境，认识了不同的朋友，做了许多不同的事。曾经的毛头小子也在不断成长，为了“能自己做主”而努力。不少女生明里暗里打听他的情感状况，朋友也好奇得不行。卜凡却总是笑笑，说自己有对象了，在别的城市。  
嗬，异地恋啊。  
久而久之，朋友们都知道，卜凡有个对象叫小月，是他高中时交往的，比他大，其他的，便再也不清楚了。

夏季，只要下雨，卜凡就很容易走神。不只是夏季，一年四季，想起岳明辉已经成为他的习惯。看到一本书，会下意识地想想，岳明辉喜欢看这种类型的吗？听见一首好歌，保存下来，期待下次见面放给他听。不算长的相处，却把那段记忆融进骨血里，坚定地固守存在根基都动摇的联系。每次回到长川，卜凡总是忍不住往岳明辉出现过的地方溜达，打探打探消息。偏执，浪漫，傻里傻气。仿佛下一秒他回头，就能在街角看见那个睫毛长长，有小花臂的男人。  
大一结束的那个暑假，卜凡做了一个梦。梦里一个小女孩来牵他的手，咯咯笑着，奶声奶气唤他爸爸。他一只手牵着孩子，一只手牵着别的什么人。温暖的，舒适的光笼罩整个梦境。卜凡醒来，掌心似乎还残留着柔软的热度与皮肤的触感，他一夜未眠，似乎有怅然若失的风在心脏里穿堂而过。  
卜凡这些年也一直关注着李英超的动态，他下意识觉得，只要李英超过得好，说明和他一起的岳明辉也过得好。说实话，看见漂亮小孩儿在娱乐圈里如鱼得水他还挺开心的，没有谁会不想自己身边的人拥有想要的生活。为此他还被朋友好一阵笑话，怎么和小姑娘一样追星呢。卜凡一挺胸，挑挑眉毛，我对象喜欢，把他当宝，我随着我对象不行吗。  
大三正是跑实习的时候，卜凡上午在公司里和一份PPT斗智斗勇，午休时像霜打的茄子一样精疲力尽，比打了场比赛还累，主要是心累。他瘫在座位上，百无聊赖地拿出手机刷刷微博，一条标题耸人听闻的推送跳出来，卜凡随手一点，视频与图片里两个熟悉身影却让他差点拿不稳手机。

李英超坐在休息室闭目养神，待会儿还有杂志的拍摄。经纪人慌慌忙忙推开门，俯下身去耳语几句，李英超看向手机，显示屏上“当红小生夜会神秘男子，酒店激情四小时”的标题把他逗笑了。对上经纪人不赞成的眼光，他才假装清清嗓子，继续看下去。  
“看完了？”经纪人插着腰，对着李英超撇嘴。  
“看完了看完了。”小孩儿赶紧摆出做错事的乖巧姿态，等待下一步指示。  
“都说了多少次了，出门要戴口罩，不要在室外逗留太久，你看看，这脸，拍的多清楚，能拿去给你做应援了都。”  
“敌人在暗我在明，这也没办法啊。我错了刘哥，没有下次了，我保证。”  
李英超举起手，做了个发誓的手势，大眼睛里写满了诚恳。经纪人叹了口气，揉揉自己的额角，李英超哪哪儿都好，就是在搞对象这个事情上绝不妥协。偏偏他对象还是个男人，又有一些背景，动也动不得，这比平常的绯闻要敏感多了。  
“今晚你别想回去了。现在网上吵得可凶，待会儿三个通告弄完赶紧回公司开会。”  
李英超往后一瘫，企图用装死来逃避生活突如其来的重担。他打开微信，给岳明辉发了条消息。

“宝贝儿，你超哥哥说今晚回不来了，不能给你讲故事了。”  
岳明辉坐在床边，抚摸着女儿的头发，装作遗憾的样子告诉她今晚讲故事环节可能要换人。  
“呜哇……”小女孩儿嘟起好看的桃心唇，把自己肉乎乎的脸埋进泰迪熊里，郁闷了好一会儿，上次为了挽救国家财政赤字而立志打倒巨龙的王子的故事还没讲完呢。  
岳明辉哭笑不得，只好柔声安慰，”今晚爸爸来讲故事好不好？以后让他给你补上。“  
小女孩只露出上半脸，水汪汪的眼睛眨啊眨，声音里充满了无奈的妥协与可怜巴巴。  
“好吧，那我明天可不可以多吃两块小饼干？”

等岳明辉讲完故事，给女儿一个晚安吻，关了灯走出房间时，李振洋正好在冰箱里掏啤酒。岳明辉也顺手拿了一罐，问他：“你听过为了国家财政去打恶龙的王子的故事吗？”  
“听过，怎么可能没听过！”李振洋喝了口酒，指指自己，“这故事，我编的，以前拿来哄李英超儿的。”  
“？”

一周后的发布会上，李英超澄清了之前的新闻，画面上的人是一直对他很照顾，帮了他很多的哥哥，是圈外人，他们之前因为种种原因很久没有见面了，正好机会难得，便到自己住的酒店里叙叙旧，没想到引起了不必要的误会。同时，李英超也公开了自己的情感状况，他有稳定交往的对象，两人感情很好，希望得到大家的支持与理解，给自己一些私人空间。  
面对气势汹汹的镁光灯，李英超转动着中指上的戒指，那是他的成年礼物，李振洋亲自做的设计稿，亲手给他戴上的。刚拿到这枚戒指的时候，李英超举起手，对着灯光细细端详这个小小的金属圈儿。李振洋在一旁得得嗖嗖，说总有一天要给他的无名指也套上戒指。李英超扑过去，捉起李振洋的手轻轻吻了下，暗下决心，无名指的戒指要自己来给。

发布会结束离席时，李英超对着镜头微笑摆手，思绪却早就飞到在停车场等他的李振洋那儿。发布会是临时决定要开，但是今晚的约会是早就定下的。经纪人先把他送到一个偏僻的停车场，在那儿他上李振洋的车，完成一次交接。  
停车场虽然位置偏僻，但停的车也还不少。经纪人走后，李英超按着李振洋发给他的车牌号一辆辆找过去。李振洋坐在车里，戴着个墨镜。李英超发现了，走过去敲敲车窗，李振洋按下按钮，在车窗下降的同时把墨镜往下拨一拨，露出一双眼，压低声音：“小弟，这么晚了，一个人么。”  
李英超把那墨镜拿下来自己带上，也同样压低声音：“我饿死了，你要是再不带我去吃饭就真要一个人了。”  
李振洋示意他让一让，随即拉开车门下了车，“我先抽支烟。”从西装内袋摸出烟咬在嘴里，李英超熟门熟路地拿出打火机给他点火，两人就靠在车旁随意闲聊。

突然，李振洋看到旁边车辆的后视镜里有个躲闪的人影，顾不得多想，下意识地把李英超护在怀里。枪声的嗡鸣回响在停车场，李英超接住倒在自己怀里的李振洋，两人双双跪倒在地上。  
“洋……李振洋……李振洋……”李英超脸色煞白，想要打120，双手不听使唤，指尖却摸到温热的液体。李振洋将头靠在他的肩上，热热的呼吸拂过他的颈侧，一次比一次微弱。  
“小弟……”  
“李振洋你别说话！我现在就叫救护车！你不能睡过去！听见没！”  
李英超颤抖着，喉咙快要因为哽咽发不出声音。他给经纪人发了定位和消息，“叫救护车”，血迹在屏幕上抹开，因为滑好几次屏幕都没反应。李英超不再管手机的事，他慢慢地，慢慢地把李振洋扶起来一些，抚上爱人的脸庞，柔声同他说话，不让他睡去。  
“洋哥，今晚你本来要带我去哪儿？是之前我和你提过的泰式火锅，还是新开的那家音乐餐厅……你不能睡……今天我说了我有对象了，你看见了吗……那个戒指真的很漂亮，我还没来得及给你送戒指，我不许你离开我……”  
“李英超，”李振洋勾起唇角，伸手揩掉李英超脸上的泪。那张哭泣的面庞甚至比枪伤更让他感到疼，他的李英超应该一直无忧无虑地笑着，被鲜花，阳光，亮晶晶的糖块儿包围，永远做一个骄傲的小王子，而他会带着披荆斩棘的剑护他左右。  
“我爱你。”  
李英超紧紧抓住抚上自己面庞的手，轻轻与李振洋额头相抵，泪水浸过的唇瓣吐出低声呢喃。  
“我也爱你。”  
停车场里寂静无声，除了偶尔传来的压抑的啜泣。在粘稠的猩红血液间，在惨淡的灯光下，他们十指相扣，两枚对戒闪闪发光。

灰蒙蒙的天，似乎路随时都要落雨。岳明辉牵着懵懂的小女儿，和李英超一同站在新坟前。  
“三小时后的飞机，你的东西都带上了吗。”岳明辉盯着碑上的照片开口询问，视线并没有转向一旁的李英超。  
“嗯，我已经打点好了。倒是囡囡，你真的不要我带着她一起走吗？”  
“你一个人在国外怎么照顾她，你有你的事要做，我也是。以后也不是没有把她送走的机会，至少现在……”岳明辉看向蹲在地上，对着一小簇野花兴致盎然的女儿，眼里的不舍清晰可辨。  
李英超深吸一口气，八爪鱼一样抱住岳明辉，难过地说：“我会想你的。”  
”我也是。“岳明辉回抱着李英超，这个自己看他从一个小团子长成如今挺拔模样的孩子，眼眶已经红了。  
”不要怕，做你自己想做的。“  
李英超放开岳明辉，擦了擦眼睛，蹲下身去把小女孩儿抱起来举高高。小女孩儿搂着李英超的脖子笑个不停，在听见超哥哥要离开时又很委屈，李英超亲了亲她圆圆的脸蛋，她才开口：“以后我还能再见到超哥哥吗？”  
“能，一定能。我们拉钩好不好？”李英超伸出手，勾住她肉乎乎的小指，这才把她哄好了。

送走了李英超，岳明辉牵着女儿往山下走去。一辆车停在路边，一个金发碧眼的外国女人坐在驾驶室里。岳明辉同她打了招呼，蹲下去对着扯衣角低着头的女儿说话。  
“这是之前我和你提到的Lisa阿姨，爸爸出去办事的时候，就由阿姨照顾你，好吗？”  
“嗯……”小女孩点了点头，任Lisa牵起自己的手，又突然挣脱，搂住岳明辉。  
“爸爸要早点回来接我！我会乖乖听话的！”  
“好，爸爸一定早点来接你。”岳明辉微笑着，摸了摸女儿的头，仿佛这只是一次短暂的分离。  
在汽车发动之前，Lisa忍不住问岳明辉：“你真的要这么做吗？你很可能因此失去一切。”�“之前我的一切只有那个U盘，现在又有了她。我们为此付出了太多，我已经，不在乎会失去什么了。”  
Lisa望向岳明辉，他眼里似有平静烈焰在烧，是那种划破黑暗，揭掉丑恶面纱的火。  
“你放心，U盘的事，我一定尽力。”  
“祝你好运，岳。”  
岳明辉同Lisa握了握手，又最后和女儿道别，随即站在原地，目送汽车直到在他视野里消失。  
他抬起头，天色似乎更阴沉了些，然而层层堆积的云层后，一束光破空而出。  
是时候结束了，无论是公仇，还是私怨。

岳明辉拿出手机，翻出通讯录里尘封已久的，他从不敢看的一串号码，指尖在屏幕上划划停停，终于咬咬牙，按下了发送键。随后他将手机扔到了附近的江里。  
今晚，他要人血债血偿。

短信音效响起，卜凡拿起手机，是陌生号码。  
“我很好，无需挂念。不必再找我，以后还有机会再见面的。——月”  
卜凡将这条短信看了许多遍，巨大的喜悦与激动一瞬间涨满心房。他小心翼翼地回拨，却只能得到机械电子声无法接通的应答。前段时间关于李英超的八卦满天飞的时候，他就有种不好的预感。发布会过了几个月，李英超的工作室突然宣布李英超要去国外游学，演艺事业无期限搁置的消息，着实让卜凡吃了一惊，也不免开始担心他们是不是遇到了什么事。现在突然得到这样一条短信，他心里的石头总算能放下一些。  
他依旧期盼着不确定的重逢。

“昨日，网络上突然出现大量资料，显示凌江某村里藏匿着大量被拐卖而来用作性交易的少年儿童。其中一份名单里列出的相关人士牵涉到政界，金融界，影视界等，引起巨大震动。这些资料在国内外网络都有流传，影响恶劣，已有国外政府与机构向我国提出质疑。目前，国内紧急成立专项小组进行调查……“  
岳明辉坐在早餐店里，看着店内的小电视放的晨间新闻。他搅动着手边的咖啡，感到一阵疲倦席卷全身。他等这一刻等了太久太久，为了揭开那肮脏不堪的一角，将罪恶暴露在阳光下，他已经失去太多了。  
接下来，还剩最后一件事。  
岳明辉看看包里带血的匕首，将拉链拉好，随即站起来，向最近的警察局走去。  
“我杀了人，我是来自首的。”  
他笑着，那是一种心满意足的笑。他打开包，展示那把匕首，神态自若，仿佛是在展示一朵娇艳欲滴的花。

九年后。  
卜凡又来到夏威夷街，现在这儿已经不能称之为街了，到处都弥漫着一种末日的气息。卜凡一边走，一边打量周围的建筑，试图将它们与自己脑海中的记忆匹配。三天后就是他的婚礼，他本不该到这儿来，但他还是来了，也许是心里最后残留的一丝丝不愿相信促使他来捕捉渺茫希望的吧。  
在即将到达街的尽头的地方，一家店孤零零地开着，大红大绿的招牌很有些以前的味道。卜凡走过去，一个女孩儿正好掀开店门口的彩色帘子。女孩儿看见卜凡，甜甜地笑了，过来贴着他，挽他的手臂，带着甜腻香气的嘴唇说了什么，卜凡浑然不觉，他只注意到那双眼，那双眼与当年的岳明辉简直如出一辙。  
卜凡浑身僵硬，他嗫嚅着挣脱开那双白净，柔软，却又伤痕累累的手，仓皇而逃。  
第二天，他怀着侥幸心理再到夏威夷街时，那家店大门紧闭，昨日相遇仿佛梦幻泡影。他颓唐地靠着肮脏不堪地卷帘门坐下，将头埋入手臂，如同很久很久之前的夏天，他缩在淋浴间里，用手臂筑成将自己禁锢的堡垒。  
手机震动两下，他捏了捏鼻梁，打开屏幕。未知号码发来信息，简简单单的四个字，他翻来覆去，反反复复看了很久，难以名状的悲哀将他淹没。  
“永别，勿念。”  
卜凡明白，他持续了将近十几年的夏日悸动终于结束了。

李英超坐在车上，透过后车窗看见卜凡逐渐缩成小点的身影。身旁的女孩也许是因为终于找到了依靠安心下来，沉沉睡去。李英超发了条短信后放下手机，将外套盖在女孩身上。  
十四年前，岳明辉从小村庄回来，生下了女儿。他们花了三年时间，一边养小孩，一边寻找能够将凌江事件曝光的途径。岳明辉机缘巧合认识了Lisa，A国的知名战地记者，在前线的经验使Lisa充满着正义感，在多次接触后，他们决定以Lisa作为突破口，使凌江事件浮出水面。  
但李振洋的死打乱了计划，岳明辉明白这是敌对帮派下的黑手，依靠法律是绝对不能拿到他和李英超想要的交待。于是他决定手刃仇人后自首，在这之前，Lisa将资料在网络上曝光并代为照顾女孩儿，李英超出国作为日后的保障。一旦进入监狱，即使凌江事件的幕后主使想要对岳明辉下手，也是颇有困难。同时李英超已不在国内，被牵连的可能性几乎为零。  
然而他们低估了幕后主使的势力范围，三年之后，岳明辉死在了监狱里。李英超明白，这是他杀，完全不是报道出的自杀。他连夜联系Lisa，让Lisa将女孩儿带到他这里，彻底远离国内的过去。结果女孩儿在机场被拐走，阴差阳错卖到了夏威夷街。他们多方打探，一找就是七年。前几天才得到确切消息，李英超立即马不停蹄地来把岳明辉的女儿接走，没想到却看见了卜凡。

“为什么不告诉卜凡，他还有个女儿？”  
十一年前，听完岳明辉的计划后，李英超问他。  
“他和我们不一样。和你，和我，和洋洋，都不一样。”岳明辉烦躁地开始撕咬指尖的皮肉。手上的伤口好不才愈合，这两天又被他咬得鲜血淋漓。“只要不再和我产生联系，他的人生就会平安顺遂。你也是，到了国外会有完全不一样的人生。”  
李英超咬着牙，他看向囡囡的卧室，小女孩儿睡得安稳香甜，对接下来的风浪丝毫不知。”可是我——“  
“超儿……”岳明辉放缓声音，一丝疲倦泄露出来。“这件事非我不可，你知道吗。我这辈子都笼罩在他们的阴影下，我逃得够久了，甚至还把洋洋也搭了进来……”掌心被他掐得泛白。  
“是时候结束了。你还年轻，你完全有选择，去过不同的生活。”岳明辉看向低着头一语不发的李英超，心中满是感慨。  
“去替洋洋看看外面的世界吧，他会很开心的。”

回忆如潮水般涌上，又渐渐退去。车窗外，经过漫长严冬的树木终于抽出新芽，点点新绿在天地间舒展开，很快，这片绿色就会蔓延，蔓延成夏日繁茂的样子，同熨烫人肌肤的阳光一起，热烈到无法逼视。  
太漫长了，这十一年，实在太漫长了。  
李英超握紧项链上挂着的，没来得及送出去的指环，看向身边已经出落成少女模样的囡囡，心中感慨万千。如今凌江事件的幕后主使已经落马，这桩轰动全国乃至全世界的事件甚至推动了相关法律的完善。开枪的人死在了岳明辉手上，在外流落颠沛许久的小女孩儿也回到了他身边。  
一切尘埃落定，黑暗，混乱而不堪的日子已经过去，前方等着他们的，是无所拘束的未来。  
李英超将手覆上女孩儿纤瘦的手，感受到生命的希望与活力。

尾声

一场葬礼。  
沉默着走动的人群，压抑的哭泣，斑斓的鲜花与黑白挽联形成鲜明对比。  
卜家主人站在棺材旁，注意到人群最后有一位从未谋面的女士。她静静地站在那儿，没有哭泣，也不同周围的人说话，美丽的脸上没有表情，但是眼里的哀切却真实而沉重。  
亲眷们都说不认识这位女士，卜家主人打发自己的儿子去询问她为何到场。那位女士拿出一封信，信上落款赫然是前任家主的名字，卜凡。  
“一位旧人托我来此。”女人开口，双眼盈盈。  
葬礼结束后，卜家主人同女人单独进行了谈话。然而女人始终没有提到她与自己的父亲究竟是什么关系，但是那好看的桃心唇与相似的轮廓总让他不自觉猜测。他想起父亲临终的嘱托，取出一个盒子递给她。

女人离开卜家时，带着一部老旧的，除了两条短信，什么都不剩的手机。


End file.
